She walks like rain
by NyXy
Summary: Yo no sabía querer, ella tampoco... a hurtadillas conocimos la luz entre nuestros corazones oscuros, su alma era alegría, la mia odio...
1. Capítulo 1: A las 5 de la tarde

**Eris camina como la lluvia.**

**Capítulo 1: "A las 5 de la tarde"**

La luz tenue del atardecer daba la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido, congelado en aquel amplio salón lleno de libros y mesas, a pesar de que el sonido monótono del reloj en la entrada, decía a cada segundo lo contrario.

"Lorca… Lorca… Lorca… -un dedo fino se deslizaba entre los pesados tomos situados en la estantería – ¿No tienen a Lorca ¿Qué clase de Biblioteca no tiene ni un solo libro de Lorca!" –exclamó la joven mientras hacía ademanes con las manos.

"….Una Biblioteca mágica, como puedes ver…" -dijo otra voz femenina tras ella, entre risas.

"Bueno, pues… Si es mágica, debería tener todos los libros ¿no? –Dijo la primera, extrañada mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡Que decadencia en el mundo de hoy…!"

En aquel momento cinco campanadas del reloj principal anunciaron la hora.

"… ¡Las cinco de la tarde!... –dijo la chica mientras se apresuraba a salir de la estantería al pasillo principal, llevaba un par de gruesos libros en las manos- …El cuarto se irisaba de agonía, a las cinco de la tarde… -recitaba al tiempo que caminaba rápido, como perseguida-… Las heridas quemaban como soles…a las cinco de la tarde…-en aquel momento dejó caer pesadamente los libros sobre una mesa repleta, asustando a varios estudiantes que se encontraban en mesas alrededor- ¡y el gentío rompía las ventanas a las cinco de la tarde…!-gritó mientras se paraba sobre una silla y seguidamente daba fuertes pisadas sobre la mesa… -¡A las cinco de la tarde! "- Dicho esto, se detuvo al borde de la mesa y aspiró profundamente, iba a saltar desde ahí, pero las cintas de sus zapatos se enrollaron en un libro y se tropezó… la sonora caída no se hizo esperar.

(N/A: extracto del poema "la cogida y la muerte" de Federico García Lorca)

Muchos jóvenes que la habían estado observando mientras recitaba, se reían a carcajadas de su proeza. La otra chica había estado junto a la mesa observándola todo el tiempo, al verla caer, se sobresaltó.

"… ¡Ellie¡Ellie¡Por Las barbas de Merlín ¿te encuentras bien?" –dijo Madison mientras se acercaba a la poeta caída.

"Auch… sí, claro que sí…-decía Adrielle mientras se ponía de pie con un quejido- aunque ¿es posible fracturarse el trasero...?"

"¡Bravo! …las preguntas más absurdas, cortesía de la señorita Dumont…" -se mofó una voz.

En aquel momento, Adrielle elevó la vista, no se equivocaba, efectivamente se trataba de…

"¡Profesor Venom…¿Qué tal lo trata la vida de triunfador?" –respondió ella en tono de alegría, aunque con su ironía innata.

"Mejor que tú, eso es seguro… -dijo el hombre de edad media con semblante de repugnancia- ¿Pretendes en verdad destruir esta biblioteca tan valiosa? Es absurdo que aún te permitan entrar aquí, Dumont…" -añadió con odio y reproche a la chica desaliñada.

"Son los roles de la labor, mi estimado profesor…" -dijo haciendo una reverencia animada, con la cuál todos sus cachivaches sonaron- " Yo soy lo que he leído ." –recitó.

"Me pregunto si en verdad existen libros con tantas estupideces…" -su humor negro relució.

"Claro que los hay, sin ellos ¡usted no fuera un profesor!" –se burló Adrielle escondiendo el sarcasmo en una sonrisa.

"¡Suficiente! –Gritó Venom colérico- Si no tuviera tantas cosas que hacer, la escarmentaría YO mismo… usted es igual o peor que esos… ¡esos… merodeadores! -dijo temblando en furia- después de la cena Dumont, a mi despacho ¿entendió?"-dijo señalándola con su dedo amenazadoramente y seguidamente la golpeó con el hombro mientras se iba.

Otra vez…

"Cuando el mundo me comprenda, entonces moriré… Porque mi labor aquí ya no tendría sentido…" -sonrió ella levemente, desentumeciendo los dedos.

"Ven, vamos antes de que llegue Flitwick, o peor aún… ¡Dumbledore!…" -dijo Madison halando a la otra de la túnica, mientras sus ojos grises denotaban preocupación.

Adrielle… Eris Adrielle Dumont.

Prefecta de Ravenclaw, devora-libros, excéntrica, extraña, impredecible, una artista y poeta sin remedio y sin cordura…

Eso era ella para muchos; pero no para Madison, la única amiga que poseía que se interesaba en su vida, en su historia, en su libertad, en su amistad… aunque a Ellie no le importara mucho, y no le correspondía de la misma forma.

"Estoy metida en un buen lío ¿eh, May?" –dijo Adrielle sonriendo despreocupada.

"Sí, siempre lo estas…. Y mi nombre es M-A-D-I-S-O-N…"

"Sí, lo que sea, Meredith…" -dijo distraída al tiempo en que colocaba un gorro color café en su cabeza de cabellos ondulados y desarreglados.

De hecho, nunca le había tomado importancia a su amistad, esa era la triste realidad: Adrielle era una mente brillante, pero estaba sola en su mundo, y nadie podía entrar en él, ni siquiera Madison (y eso que se conocían desde primero).

A sus 16 años, Adrielle era ya una persona independiente del mundo, lo había sido desde los 10, un poco antes de entrar al colegio de magia… y ahora cursaba el sexto, hace poco habían comenzado, y los fuertes vientos de octubre, anunciaban que se avecinaba un invierno crudo.

Sus ojos color avellana-verde eran increíblemente brillantes, Madison jamás había visto unos ojos más llenos de vida que los de su amiga; su rostro era de gestos finos, mansos y estilizados… los labios suaves y rojos, la nariz respingada; su cabello ondulado y color café castaño le caía despreocupado hasta la mitad de la espalda…

Su estatura era promedio, y su cuerpo era muy bien formado, aunque muy poco visible bajo su vestimenta usual… aquella túnica mal puesta, la camisa arremangada y siempre afuera, la corbata azul con plateado todo el tiempo estaba mal hecha y la falda hasta las rodillas, los calcetines estaban siempre uno más arriba que el otro y los zapatos sin lustrar…. De su cuello colgaba perennemente una bufanda de color marrón oscuro y negro, diversos collares de piedritas de colores y amuletos, y en su bolsillo se abultaban una variedad de lápices, lapiceros, plumas… y una libreta de poemas y dibujos; llevaba toda clase de llaves con patas de conejos, muñecos de madera, campanitas…

…Y no podía hacer falta: su armónica.

"¡Ay Ellie! Eres irremediable…"

"Claro que sí, de eso se trata esta vida… de no ser predecible… ¡es que ustedes los seres de piel blanda!…"

"¿seres de piel blanda?..." –dijo extrañada- ¿te refieres a los de sangre impura….?

"No ¡no seas absurda! Me refiero a los humanos… insensibles ante cada pequeño detalle… la sangre nada tiene que ver en eso."

Se detuvo de pronto y observó a una de las ventanas en el corredor, la noche ya cernía su manto sobre Hogwarts. Se colocó los guantes rotos, (como los de un vagabundo), y se acomodó la bufanda.

"Voy a dibujar… cena doble por mí ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Segura...? –Madison suspiró- te llevaré la cena a la habitación, luego te quejas que no has comido…"

La chica se encogió de hombros y sacando su libreta y lápiz, se dispuso a dibujar el paisaje de la ventana. Segundos más tarde, volteó a mirar a Madison mientras se alejaba, tenía el semblante pensativo…

"¡Melanie!" –la llamó.

"¿sí?"

Con la mirada involuntariamente seria, Adrielle la observó durante un momento…

"No se te olvide pedir comida para Júpiter…" -pareció salir de su ensimismamiento al tiempo que Madison afirmaba con la cabeza y se marchaba.

Dicho esto, continuó dibujando.

"Dumont…. Blablablablabla…" -comenzó el profesor, cuando Adrielle entró a su despacho y se sentó.

Aquel sermón estaba ya tan gastado. Debía ser una prefecta ejemplo, una medalla con patas, un vociferador con pilas…

Y esa, simplemente no era ella.

"Blablablablablablabla… Obligaciones, blablabla gran responsabilidad…. BLA."

Su mente viajaba por otros rumbos mientras escuchaba la letanía más grande jamás dicha… hasta que su atención se fijó en una frase que dijo el parlanchín…

"He hablado con el Prof. Flitwick y con Dumbledore, y aunque costó un poco, acordaron en cancelarle la membresía de la Biblioteca por 3 meses…" -una sonrisa de malicia se dibujó en su rostro.

Ella abrió grandes los ojos y el ruido de "blablabla" que había estado saliendo de la boca del hombre, cesó.

"¿3 meses….? –Se paró inmediatamente de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación- está bromeando ¿verdad?" –dijo con ojos de angustia.

"En absoluto…" -el hombre parecía disfrutarlo.

"Bien, bien…. ¡Entonces ahora sólo les queda drogarme hasta el cogote y mutilar mi cuerpo para alimentar al pequeño calamar!"-parecía más alarmada que sarcástica.

"Eso no estaría nada mal…"

"¿Se da cuenta de lo que va a pasar?... –ignorando el comentario- no¡claro que no! Usted no sabe nada… ¡no entiende a los poetas, trovadores y artistas!... –introdujo las manos en los bolsillos, como hacía siempre que algo le preocupaba y a continuación aspiró hondo-… esta bien, esto no impedirá ni refrenará mi amor inagotable por el arte…"

"El arte es el reflejo del mundo. Si el mundo es horrible, el reflejo también lo es"… -sonrió al desconcertado profesor y se fue del lugar con rapidez.

""

Adrielle había salido a llenarse los pulmones de aire fresco después de aquella disgustosa reunión; el aire fresco siempre le despejaba la mente. Estaba maquinando algo, se podía notar a partir de su mirada ensimismada, y sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad que nunca.

Su nariz estaba fría y sus mejillas rosadas por el viento que hacía afuera, ya era un poco tarde, alrededor de las 9:30 cuando entró de nuevo al castillo, y en su camino a la torre Ravenclaw (N/A: no sé si es torre, mazmorra o salón…) iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se fijó la hora en que uno de sus pies se atoró… haciéndola caer estruendosamente…

Era una cuerda mágica intencionalmente puesta.

"¡Por todos los…! –Exclamó al tiempo que ponía sus manos para no estrellar la cara contra el suelo- ¿Por qué diablos meten estas estupideces aquí?... ¿Por qué el universo se empeña en joderme este día!" –cuando trató de incorporarse, la cuerda se ató alrededor de ambos pies, juntándolos y haciéndola caer de nuevo.

"¡AAAAAAAHHH! –Exclamó, fuera de quicio- ¡les prometo por Don Quijote que si los encuentro…!"-gruñó y se mordió la lengua… aquello no valía la pena-

Sacó la varita, escondida en otra de sus bolsas y recitó: "_Finite incantatem"_

Al levantarse se acomodó la túnica y continuó con su camino, justo cuando pasaba contiguo a una estatua, oyó risitas, se detuvo en silencio y hechó un vistazo rápido…

Era Peter Petigrew, uno de los merodeadores.

"Tenía que ser…" -Peter se sobresaltó al verla ahí.

"Yo… ehh… a mi… me… me obligaron… ¡lo juro!" -tartamudeó el chico nervioso al ver la placa de Adrielle.

"Ah… Bueno, pequeña rata no pensante y de corta capacidad motora… ¿vas a decirme quién te obligó?"

Peter negó con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo… La verdad, no me importa…–Adrielle hizo cara de indiferencia y se encogió de hombros- ¡Buenas noches, a todos ustedes!" –dijo en voz alta, se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando con tranquilidad.

El pequeño se quedó estupefacto. ¿Qué sucedía con aquella chica¿Por qué no le había bajado puntos, o por qué no lo había torturado?

"¿Qué fue eso, Peter? No me digas que ya perdiste tu encanto…"

"Creo que no es eso, Sirius…" -dijo el chico alto de lentes llamado James.

"James tiene razón, esa chica…. Hmmm… -Remus estuvo pensativo- hay algo extraño en ella… Y además, supo que estábamos aquí…"

"¡Bromeas¡Es un fenómeno¡Se pasea por ahí dibujando y pintando todo el tiempo! Yo la he visto, hasta en clase de pociones… Y claro que lo supo, siempre andamos juntos ¿no?"

"Es obvio... y sí, tienes razón, la he escuchado... tocando la armónica…"

"¡Y recita poemas! Lo hace constantemente en la Biblioteca…" -dijo Peter entusiasmado.

"¿Por qué sonríes colagusano?"

"Es que ahora en la tarde la vi, se cayó al suelo en media declamación…recita muy bien, aunque no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dice, je… Pero al parecer, tiene fanatismo con las cinco de la tarde…"

""

Un paso y otro…

No cabía duda de que le aterrorizaba caminar por la noche en aquellos pasillos, vacíos y con eco… la luz de las antorchas dibujaban sombras en las paredes, y los cuadros dormían, algunos roncando… Que absurdo, estaba en el mundo de la magia¿a qué le temía? Sin embargo la oscuridad no le permitía concentrarse…

"….Es muy tarde para andar afuera, Dumont…" -una voz ronca salió de algún rincón junto a una pared, asustándola.

Un joven alto de unos 17 años surgió de entre las sombras, su cabello oscuro le llegaba hasta la barbilla, la nariz aguileña y los ojos negros relucientes que se clavaron en Adrielle…

"Snape, me has asustado…" -dijo aliviada, al reconocerle.

"¿Ah si…¿Y eso significa que has estado haciendo cosas malas, Dumont…?" –dijo, acercándose a ella, con los brazos cruzados y con ojos inculpadores.

"Si, si… siempre son cosas malas, esta vez crucifiqué un conejo y conjuré a los espíritus del mal con su sangre… -dijo elevando una ceja con sarcasmo- Y como quería aire fresco, salí un momento ¿estuvo tan mal?…"

Snape la miró con extrañeza y con desprecio.

"Ya me enteré que te han quitado la membresía de la Biblioteca…" -dijo, ignorando la respuesta de ella.

"Me alegra, es bastante saludable la comunicación que hay entre tú y el profesor Venom… Esas cosas son importantes en una relación ¿tú sabes?" -se burló.

"Ja-ja, muero de la risa... Ahora veo por qué tu increíble sentido del humor atrae a tanta gente… ¿o será solamente por que pareces una tienda de amuletos con pies?"

"Me halagas… pero realmente no tengo ganas de discutir… lo dejamos para otro día ¿vale? –Sonrió y su tono era natural- Ten cuidado por donde caminas, que los merodeadores andan por ahí…"

"¿Y piensas que les temo?" –dijo levantando una ceja.

"Pues, ni idea, pero hace un rato me tropecé en otra de sus concepciones… -Snape puso cara de confusión, y ella dijo inmediatamente- Y no les bajé puntos, la verdad me dan lástima, son otros oligofrénicos…"

"No seas patética Dumont… si yo fuera tú, yo hubiera…"

"Pero no lo eres, querido Rasputín… -lo cortó, luego se inclinó a manera de despedida- Buenas noches…"-Dicho esto se alejó del lugar.

El chico se agachó a recoger algo que se le había caído a ella del bolsillo cuando hizo la reverencia…

Un libreto de dibujos… aquello sería interesante.

(N/A: Revieeewwssss quiero saber si les gusta o les ha interesado hasta ahora... buenas o...duras, las criticas siempre ayudan!)


	2. Capítulo 2 : El Grito

**Capítulo 2: "El Grito"**

Adrielle entró en el cuarto de repente, abriendo las puertas de par en par y con una sonrisa enorme; la tarde de ese sábado estaba silenciosa, opaca… pero daba la impresión de que no era tranquilidad la que reinaba, sino una afonía pesada, agobiante…

Pasó levantando los pies sobre el desorden que hace un momento había hecho ella misma, estaban las sillas tiradas, la mesa, había desparramado todas las cosas de su baúl en el suelo y en la cama… Dentro de la habitación se encontraba su gato Júpiter, y Madison, la que recién había entrado, y se había quedado completamente atónita al ver que el lugar estaba de cabeza.

"Ellie…" -comenzó Madison, impactada, mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

"¿si?" –Adrielle buscaba algo en su cama, tirando al suelo lo que no le servía, acentuando el toque de indiferencia con que desordenaba todo a su paso.

"¿Qué haces?... ¿Por qué has tirado las cosas…?"

"Pues, porque busco algo… ¡Y no está por ningún lado¿No es un poco obvio? –En ese momento abrió un pequeño cofre, lo revolvió, y pronto sacó un pincel despeinado, lleno de pintura seca y polvo… sopló la brocha y lo limpió con la túnica, luego, sonrió de nuevo- ¡Hermoso! No sabes, Marjorie, cuánto amo este pincel… Pero no lo uso mucho porque si lo hago, nunca termino… es espléndido, y su poder me asusta…"

Madison suspiró… Algún día, algún día…

"¿Ése es el que te dio aquel señor nativo-americano, verdad?"–dijo, familiarizada.

"Sí, sí… fue el maestro Sani Nantai… ¿cómo supiste que él me lo ha dado?" –se extrañó Ellie.

"Porque… Yo estuve ahí… y me lo has contado más de 30 veces…"-respondió con tono sarcástico la aludida.

"¿Ah sí…? –Adrielle se encogió de hombros- pero si fue hace 5 o 6 años… creo que aún no te conocía…" -dijo sin darle importancia.

"Nos conocemos desde primero… hemos compartido este cuarto toda la vida ¿recuerdas?" –Madison lo dijo con reproche, en verdad se sentía ofendida.

"Si, bueno, lo que sea Madge… ¿Me puedes pasar los papeles que están junto a tus pies…?" -dijo, señalando unos pergaminos grandes que estaban enrollados.

La segunda la miró con desprecio y totalmente consternada, se agacho y le tiró los papeles, los cuáles cayeron en su pecho y luego al suelo; acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación enfadada, lastimada y… humillada.

Adrielle se quedó extrañada por unos segundos, pero luego, recogiendo los papeles, murmuró:

"No concibo por qué tanto salvajismo en el mundo… Bueno, quien comprende a estos seres de piel blanda…"

De pronto, sintió como algo le acariciaba los tobillos con suavidad, lo cuál la sobresaltó.

"¡Júpiter! –Dijo agachándose de nuevo y recogiendo al gato color blanco con parches castaños- Me has sacado un susto… -lo acercó a su rostro y hundió su mirada en los ojos azul oscuro del gato.- Tú debes acompañarme, mi muso… ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Júpiter?..."

Lo alzó, como bailando con él una melodía imperceptible, aquel gato, sin querer, le inspiraba un sentimiento extraño, entre emoción, inspiración… algo que le estremecía el pecho…

"¿Qué es poesía, dices mientras clavas, en mi pupila tu pupila azul. ¡Que es poesía¿Y tú me lo preguntas? …Poesía... eres tú."-recitando esto estrechó al gato una última vez y luego tomando la brocha, otro estuche grande y los pergaminos, se puso en marcha hacia fuera de la habitación. (N/A: Rima de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer)

* * *

Severus posó su mirada sobre aquella libreta de papel grueso, papel que no era precisamente pergamino… Se sentó en la silla y sostuvo la libreta con ambas manos, dudando… Aquello de ser entrometido era algo en lo que tenía experiencia, pero realmente no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo esta vez, y eso también lo alteraba… 

"Maldición ¿qué me pasa…? –Decía en voz sumamente baja para sí mismo –esa condenada hippie… Debe haber puesto algún hechizo para que nadie abriera esta caraja… -se detuvo en el susurro, él sabía que no era así, que no se trataba de ningún hechizo… Se trataba de sí mismo."

Sostuvo el pequeño libro con coraje y luego lo soltó… Debía calmarse, no pasaba nada, ahora mismo lo iba a mirar… Sí, sí, todo eso había sido producto del estrés…

Al abrirlo, se quedó atónito al encontrarse con….

"¡Rayas?... Imposible, todo lo que esa torpe dibuja son… Rayas sin sentido, y ¡ni siquiera abstractas! –Snape parecía indignado, a medida que pasaba las páginas (de hecho las páginas eran rayadas, como las de un cuaderno)- Basura… Basura… ¡más basura¡ja¡Entonces Dumont no es la afamada artista que dice ser!"- se rió con algo de maldad, y frustración.

Miró la libreta con desprecio y la tiró en una esquina… Tanta intriga, sólo para descubrir que Dumont era una estafa…

Se acomodó en la silla y cerró los ojos…. Y sintió algo extraño, mientras pensaba en todo aquello…. Como si su estómago bajara y subiera, y se le puso piel de gallina; sintiendo esto, saltó en su lugar.

Miró asustado a todos lados y no comprendió nada, jamás había tenido una sensación así… y un nombre se precipitó en su cabeza… "Adrielle"

Se levantó de un golpe y se frotó los ojos; entonces se fijó… La libreta que había tirado hacía unos instantes, estaba abierta y mostraba un dibujo casi… perfecto del castillo de Hogwarts visto de frente, incluso se veían crepitar las luces en las ventanas, y el cielo con sus colores que se movían constantemente, y algunos estudiantes alrededor, silenciosos y oscuros… Aquel dibujo era una combinación de gótico y renacentista… Hogwarts tenía un toque de iglesia Romana y los elementos que le rodeaban eran sombríos…

Acercándose a la libreta, la cogió impactado…. Aquellas ya no eran sólo líneas mal trazadas… Hojeando detenidamente, se encontró con una variedad de dibujos, algunos sólo en blanco y negro, y otros bien pintados con esmero… eran sobre todo paisajes, unos conocidos, y otros queSnape no tenía idea de dónde se encontraban… y entre todos esos dibujos, sobresalía el de un gato…. Y ese le llamó especialmente la atención.

Estaba sumamente detallado, y se veía como el gato, en blanco y negro, se acercaba de frente y aumentaba la velocidad… hasta convertirse en un hombre alto, encapuchado, al cuál sólo se le miraban unos ojos azules… y eso era lo único que estaba en color de todo el dibujo… el que pasaba en cámara rápida una y otra vez… Abajo, se leía la inscripción: "Όταν Δίας γίνεται σε απόλλωνα" (N/A: No coman ansias pronto sabrán que significa…)

* * *

Empezaba a llover apaciguadamente cuando Adrielle se instaló con sus cosas en el viejo salón abandonado. Ahí era donde le gustaba crear sus ideas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de pintura… el salón tenía ventanas grandes y numerosas, lo cuál daba la impresión de paz y tranquilidad ahí adentro… No era de extrañarse que fuera un lugar pacífico y luminoso, había pertenecido a la clase (ya descontinuada) de "ejercicios mentales" aquella clase enseñaba cómo controlar los poderes mentales, y cómo descubrir la armonía de la mente, el alma y la magia… 

Estaba sentada en el suelo sobre sus piernas, había colocado uno de los pergaminos grandes extendido, y al lado las pinturas de óleo de diversos colores, aunque más que todo, colores opacos… Se había atado el cabello en un moño, lo cuál la hacía verse bastante intelectual; siempre que pintaba, le gustaba recogerse el cabello, seguramente por comodidad, ya que por lo general usaba suelto el largo cabello ondulado.

Sus manos jugaban con el pincel mientras ella cavilaba… Nada, su mente se encontraba en blanco, tenía la idea en el aire, pero no la podía hacer concreta…

Júpiter la miraba al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza, Adrielle lo observó por unos instantes y entonces, el gatito dejo escapar un bostezo, mostrando los pequeños dientes y apretando los ojos… Como si gritara.

Eso era…

"¡Maravilloso!… -Adrielle alegró el semblante, una idea se le había venido a la mente… - Júpiter¿te he dicho que te amo¡Me has dado la idea más extraordinaria!" –Dijo inclinándose con el pincel sobre el pergamino- Ahora debemos aprovechar "el grito"…

Y remojando su pincel en la pintura negra, se dispuso a trabajar…


End file.
